


Brotherly Love

by Morgana



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 17:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam's thoughts about his brother were something that he couldn't outrun</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

Liam got up early, not long after he heard his parents leave for work, and dressed in his favorite cutoffs and faded football shirt. He laced his shoes and stepped outside, closing his eyes while he savored the cool air. The sun was still low on the horizon, but he knew in a few hours it would be the dominant force, scorching anyone not smart enough to stay inside. He went through his stretches almost mechanically and then set out, heading away from the development they lived in, towards the foothills and the peace they offered.

Liam loved running. It gave him an almost preternaturally sharp focus, while clearing his mind at the same time. Everything but the road and the rhythm of his feet fell away after the first mile. He didn't have to think about college, football, parents, friends, the girlfriend he'd been growing less interested in or the brother that he'd been noticing in new and disturbing ways. He could let it all go, could push it aside and be free for this time, at least. When he turned back around and headed for home, he felt like he could do anything he wanted to.

He headed inside, wiping sweat from his forehead. The house was still quiet, which meant that in all likelihood Will was still asleep. Liam went into the kitchen to grab a drink of orange juice, already planning to shower and get out of the house before his brother got up. Will had been bugging him about going to the beach and hanging out like they used to, and while he knew it wasn't Will's fault, Liam couldn't trust himself to be around the younger boy just now. He'd been trying to distance himself from Will for a while now, ever since that night just after Will's sixteenth birthday.

They'd been watching TV in the living room together, and Will had been his usual impatient self, channel surfing during the commercials until Liam lost patience with him and snatched the remote away. Will had launched himself at his brother only to be flipped onto the floor, where they'd tussled like they always did. At some point during the wrestling match, Liam had ended up pinning Will, and when he looked down into big blue eyes, he was struck by how _pretty_ Will was. He'd wanted to kiss him in that instant, had even found himself leaning forward until he realized what he was doing and scrambled up. That had been the last time they'd hung out with any regularity, and the last few months had been filled with Will's eyes, first hurt and then angry when Liam refused to offer any explanation for their sudden estrangement.

They'd always been close before this, but now battles raged almost daily over the stupidest little things. And Liam knew a lot of it was his fault, that Will was trying to get his attention or make him talk about what had happened, but he couldn't. It was the first time he'd found himself unable to talk about anything with Will, and it hurt, so in turn, he found himself lashing out at Will in retaliation, even though it wasn't his fault. Liam could feel himself getting closer to the breaking point and the only salvation he could see was that this was his last year of high school. Next year he'd be in college, away from home and temptation. It was wrong, he knew that, wrong to dream about feeling Will under him, wrong to jerk off to thoughts about those pretty pink lips wrapping around his cock, wrong to want his brother like that, but it was so fucking hot that he didn't know how to stop it.

He kicked the fridge closed and took another swig of juice directly from the carton, then went towards the stairs when a flash of movement out of the corner of his eye made him turn around. The orange juice hit the floor, but Liam didn't pay any attention to the spreading puddle, too wrapped up in the vision in front of him. Will was sprawled on the couch, headphones on, eyes trained on the TV where naked bodies writhed silently against each other. His jeans were open and his hand was working slowly over his hard dick, moving in long, smooth strokes that were obviously meant to prolong his pleasure. Liam swallowed, mouth going dry as he watched his brother jerk off. He tore his gaze away long enough to glance at the TV and groaned aloud when he saw what Will was watching. A blond was kneeling in front of a dark-haired man, slowly sucking his cock. The camera panned down to show the blond's hand wrapped around his own erection, fondling himself in much the same way Will was doing, before sweeping up to show the dark-haired man pull the blond off and draw him over to a bed. Liam knew how the rest of the scene went, had watched it and beat off over and over again to the image of the two men fucking, always mentally replacing the dark-haired man with himself and the blond with Will.

A soft moan from the couch made him look back at Will, eyes dilating when he took in the sight in front of him. Will must've seen this movie before, because he licked his lips and began to fuck his hand about the same time that the brunet slid into the blond. Slender hips rose and fell in a slow rhythm, and Liam was transfixed. His hand dropped down to knead the erection that pressed against his cutoffs, the slight chafing of the faded denim that was almost as soft as cotton only adding to the exquisite pain of his arousal. He didn't take his eyes from Will, too lost in the sight of his brother's pleasure to think about the right thing to do.

When Will moaned and leaned his head back against the wall, eyes drifting closed as he let whatever fantasy the movie had sparked play out, Liam couldn't stand watching any longer. He walked over to where Will sat, dropping down to kneel on the floor between splayed legs, swallowing hard at the sight of Will's cock. Before he could talk himself out of it, Liam bowed his head and took his brother in his mouth. From above, he heard a hiss and then a gasp, but he wasn't about to stop now. Liam drew back, tongue rolling around the hard shaft before he descended, salty-sweet precome and musk mingling in a potent elixir that he only had a second to savor. A voice that he almost didn't recognize as Will's chanted, "Fuck, yeah, oh God, gonna... ungh!" That was all the warning he had before he felt the cock in his mouth swell and pulse, and he tasted Will for the first time.

As soon as Will fell bonelessly back against the couch, Liam rose up. He licked his lips, deciding that he definitely preferred Will's taste to orange juice, earning a deep groan from the blond on the couch. With a speed that surprised him, Liam reached out and grabbed hold of Will, pulling him down to the floor, one of his longer legs sliding between Will's. When the blond opened his mouth, Liam's lips slammed down over his, cutting off any questions or protests, his tongue delving in to wrap around his brother's. Will moaned into Liam's mouth and long fingers slid into dark hair, holding close and savoring the moment.

They finally parted and Will leaned his forehead against Liam's, panting softly. "We shouldn't - oh, God - shouldn't be doing this."

Liam rocked his hips up against Will's, letting him feel his arousal, smiling when he felt Will begin to harden against him again. "Why not?"

"It's wrong."

"Feels pretty - ohhh, yeah - pretty right to me."

"But... you're my -"

"Brother?" The word came out in a voice that Liam didn't recognize as his own, dark and velvety, hoarse with need. He watched Will shudder when he said it, felt the slender body press down against his own, and he snapped. Rolling over, he caught first one wrist and then the other, raising them above Will's head. Holding them pinned to the floor, one hand trapping both wrists, he reached down to undo his fly. His cock popped out and Liam sighed, then moaned when a slow press of his hips brought it brushing against Will's now fully erect dick.

Liam leaned down to whisper in Will's ear. "Yeah, I am. And I've been thinking about doing all sorts of things to you, baby brother. You have no idea how long I've wanted this."

Will moaned and arched his hips up, seeking more contact. "H- how long?"

"Almost a year." Liam kissed Will's neck, then started to move, forcing himself to go as slow as he could, even though his body was screaming for hard, fast and more. He wanted to draw this out, so that in the very likely case that he never got to do it again, he'd have memories to jerk off to for a long time.

"What did you -" Will licked his lips, gathering his courage before he finished in a thready whisper, "What did you think about doing?"

Liam kissed him again, tongue delving into his mouth, long and lush and wet. When he pulled back, they were both breathing hard. "That, for one thing. But I think you wanna know about the other stuff, right?" Will nodded, and Liam chuckled, then groaned when the slender body under his shivered at the low sound. "God, Will, I thought about all of it. Touching you, sucking you, making you suck me off... fucking you." Just saying the words made a knot of excitement curl low in his belly and for a second he thought he might lose it, but he somehow managed to hold back.

Will moaned, wrapping his legs around Liam's shins, trying to hold their lower bodies together to increase the friction. "Fuck, Lee, just hearing you say that -"

"I know." Liam sped up, pressing a little harder as he began to hump against Will faster. "Fucking hot, isn't it?"

"Yeah. Imagine what it's gonna be like when we do it." Will's smile was wicked, his arms tensing as he strained against Liam's hold, though he didn't use enough power to really break free.

"Shit!" Liam's hips jerked and he tried desperately to keep from coming. "Are you trying to make me forget everything? Cause I'm this close to fucking you right over the coffee table right now."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Yeah, but I want something else first." Liam leaned close to Will's ear again, whispering softly, "I wanna see you come again, wanna feel it all over my cock. You have no clue how hot it was sucking you, Will. And you tasted so good, made me think about just doing that all day, over and over again. Maybe I should do that to you sometime? Wrap my mouth around you and make you come until you beg me to stop?"

"Ohhhhh, Lee, I'm - fuck, I can't -"

"That's it, baby, come for me." Liam moaned, thrusting wildly against Will, their cocks rubbing slickly together. "So close, I'm soooo close, but I wanna see you first. Gonna drench you in it, come all over you. You want that, huh? Wanna feel your brother come on your cock?"

Will threw his head back, a wild cry escaping from his lips. The dirty talk was hitting kinks he hadn't even realized he had, and the thought of Liam coming on him was the final straw. He bucked up against Liam, hard enough to almost lift the other boy's bigger body off the floor and came in hard pulses, barely aware of the burning eyes that watched him from above.

Christ, he was beautiful! Liam pressed down against Will, feeling the small body shake under him. Come spattered between them, wetting their shirts, and he growled, "Shit, yeah. Ohhhhh God, Will. Gonna come, gonna come on my brotherrrrrr... "

He forced his hips back just as he started coming, hot pulses that felt like they were being yanked out of the base of his spine. Hot liquid silk splashed down over Will's softening dick, and the moan that drifted out was enough to make Liam lunge forward, sending him over the edge again - or was it still? Pleasure that was just this side of pain washed through his entire body and he forgot to move, forgot to breathe, forgot to care about anything except Will underneath him, looking up with dazed blue eyes, looking for all the world like a debauched angel. When at last it was over, he was left boneless and weak, satisfied to the very soles of his shoes.

Angel shuddered, the aftermath of what had to be one of the most powerful orgasms he could remember still wracking his body. He looked down into wide blue eyes and chuckled softly. "See?"

"Yeah, you weren't kiddin'." Spike licked his lips, shifting underneath Angel, who released his wrists. The larger man started to back away so Spike could get up, but the blond reached out and caught hold of his shoulders, tugging him down again. One hand slid into dark hair, dislodging carefully styled strands as Spike drew his lover towards him for a lingering kiss. "So," he whispered when they finally broke apart, "Got any other naughty lil fantasies you wanted to share, or did you wanna hear mine now?"


End file.
